


Linking Worlds, Linking Hearts

by StitchingStarsigns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Modern AU, String Theorie Au, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchingStarsigns/pseuds/StitchingStarsigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all beings are created equal.<br/>Some are born to a creature who isn't strong enough to host them.<br/>Others are born to a host that is strong enough to keep twice as many worlds as they are made of safe.<br/>But myself?<br/>I was born to someone who is so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linking Worlds, Linking Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok  
> First fic  
> Blame Tumblr's science community for this dumb shit  
> Yeah  
> Not all those ships are actually relation ships though.  
> You'll understand later on ;w;  
> I'm sorry this first bit is a little short uwu" I'll try and make it longer next time

Not all beings are created equal.

Some are born to a creature who isn't strong enough to host them.

Others are born to a host that is strong enough to keep twice as many worlds as they are made of safe.

But myself? I was born to someone who is so much more.

Watching the sky, he imagined what he looked like, how it would feel too actually see the one he loved. Too touch the man that had stolen his heart. Being able to do everything he couldn't now. Sure. It was great to be able to hear him, but it wasn't enought.

But there was that spark of worry. The one that could become a flame with the right fuel. A fire that devouerd all positive feelings, leaving the ash made of doubt and sadness in its wake. Thoughts filled his head all too quickly when the flame was lit. What if he wasn't what he expected? What if he was actually the complete oposite of who he thought him to be? What if he had faked it all along? Pretended to enjoy his company so he could gloat? Perhaps he would hate him when he saw his actual appearance. Think of him as a freak or a monster. They were from different worlds after all. Just as soon as they had came, Marco dissmissed them all. Just as long as he accepted him, continued to love him, continued to be the same man he had grown up speaking to every day, then Marco could over come anything for him.

And honestly, Marco had never cared about appearances anyways, that's how he was able to fall in love with Jean.

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_ He thought to himself, a small smile gracing his spotted features, turning the corners of his dark lips upwards and sending a glaze of peace to his golden brown eyes. Since the day he was born, Marco had known Jean. He was the host of thier world, and many others. Just like Marco was the host to thousands and thousands of worlds himself. It was common knowledge on Therrais, but most other worlds knew little of the constant phenomenon. Each body hosted thousands of worlds inside of them, each cell, another world, which in turn hosted its own creatures, who hosted thier own worlds. It was an infinite circle. But only one creature in billions, no, trillions could host a communicative link. A living being that could hear and speak to its host.

Marco just so happened to be Jeans link.

And that's how thier hearts had become linked so quickly as well.


End file.
